keshafandomcom-20200213-history
Baby G
G-Shock is a brand of watches manufactured by Casio, known for its resistance to shocks (e.g. hard knocks and strong vibrations). They are designed primarily for sports, military and outdoor adventure oriented activity; virtually all G-Shocks have some kind of stopwatch feature, countdown timer, light and water resistance. Kesha is also a brand ambassador for the Baby-G watches. 2011 Collection Bringing her signature brand of sass and style to fashionistas everywhere, global superstar and platinum selling singer/songwriter, Ke$ha, and the fashion-forward Baby-G brand announce the launch of two Ke$ha-designed watches. Known for her fashion bravado, trendsetting accessories and overall style, when Ke$ha sang the most-played song of 2010 "TiK ToK," the Baby-G brand listened! As ambassador for the popular watch line, the singer uses her iconic imagery and one-of-a-kind style to develop this fall's most exciting wrist wear. Launching in September, the Baby-G and Ke$ha collaboration watch models display the head- turning style that make both Ke$ha and Baby-G unique to loyal fans. Ke$ha tackles two of her most signature themes in the design of her timepieces — animal print and All-American. Both watches are also adorned with Ke$ha's signature "Ke$ha" logo. Baby_g_1.jpg Baby_g_2.jpg Release Casio-baby-g-kesha-1.jpg CAJS103.jpg Videos Ke$ha talks about her Casio Baby-G Watches 2012 Limited Edition Global pop icon and Baby-G Brand Ambassador Ke$ha is taking the stage for an encore performance of her collaboration with the Baby-G brand of women’s watches. Returning to create another watch after the successful launch of the 2011 Ke$ha watch collection, the fun and fearless star is launching her second watch design, along with gearing up for the launch of her second studio album, Warrior, which is scheduled for release on December 4th 2012. Taking on her sophomore design effort with the same warrior spirit, Ke$ha debuts a tough and trendy watch to match her style sensibility, while truly standing the test of time! Launching in December 2012, the limited-edition Baby-G x Ke$ha watch reflects the eye-catching essence of the “Die Young” singer/songwriter. Ke$ha drew inspiration for her BGA160KS-7B watch from the evolvement of her personal style while keeping with trends of the season. “Just like music, fashion is a form of expression. And as you might have been able to tell, I’m all about expressing myself,” said Ke$ha. “Having a good time with your style is so important, and that’s why I’m thrilled with the design of my new go-to accessory with Baby-G!” The limited-edition BGA160KS-7B Baby-G x Ke$ha model is a classic timepiece perfect for any outfit or occasion. It features a white, semi-gloss case & gold pinstriped band with Ke$ha's signature logo and a gold 3D Roman numeral index consisting of four layers. The watch takes wrist wear to a new dimension utilizing a Neon Illuminator in which a black light LED illuminates special luminous ink on hour markers, the hour and minute hands, and on the dial. The result is a dazzling array of colors. The Ke$ha-branded accessory is not only fashionably on-trend, it's also tough with a shock resistant & 100-meter water resistant structure and offers functionality with 27-city world time , 4 daily alarms, countdown timer, stopwatch, 12/24 hour formats and a mute function. This warrior's watch is perfect for keeping the popstar on time and in style all tour long! Ke$ha is also as multi-tasking as her namesake watch. In addition to music and design, she is the first-ever Global Ambassador for Humane Society International where she helps to end cruelty to animals worldwide. To support Ke$ha’s “pet” cause, Baby-G is paying it forward by supporting a Humane Society International initiative close to the star’s heart, their Street Dog Welfare Program. “Ke$ha’s standout character and mass appeal is the ideal pairing for our upbeat Baby-G brand,” said Shigenori Itoh, Chairman and CEO of Casio America. “Merging our fashionable and functional watches with a fun, fearless and charitable star makes this collaboration a perfect fit for our consumer.” The limited edition collaboration watch was available in December of 2012 at Tourneau, Nordstrom, select Macy’s stores and fashion boutiques, with an MSRP of $130 for the BGA160KS-7B. Limited_baby_g.jpg Release KESHA-at-Her-New-Baby-G-Watch-Line-Design-Launch-in-Beverly-Hills-9.jpg KESHA-at-Her-New-Baby-G-Watch-Line-Design-Launch-in-Beverly-Hills-8.jpg Category:Products Category:2011 Category:2012